


На почве любви к литературе

by Dull_Balrog, fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020)



Category: Fingersmith (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202020
Summary: Жуткий спойлер - девочек подменили, потому отношения дяди и племянницы в данном случае являются псевдоинцестом. Как вообще можно быть скучным с таким хобби?
Relationships: Maud Lilly/Mr. Christopher Lilly, Susan Trinder - Relationship
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020





	На почве любви к литературе

Если мыслить объективно, дядюшка Кристофер не такой уж прямо-таки ужасный человек. Она видела и хуже во время чтений, но, стоило кому-то перейти черту, хоть немного, она более этого нахала не видела. В основном, её собирались послушать почтенные пожилые джентльмены, и уж они-то обычно ведут себя вполне пристойно. Она решительно не понимает дядюшку: как вообще можно оставаться таким сухим и спокойным, читая подобные книги. А он читает. И они ему уж точно нравятся, ведь не станет же человек собирать то, что ненавидит, не станет это так беречь.  
Возможно, всё происходит ради книжек. Ради них он и забрал её, сделав своим инструментом, просто потому, что они в родстве, вот и всё. Она ещё учится быть такой, как он хочет. Почти такой же строгой, как он сам.  
Но она ведь чувствует. О! Разумеется она чувствует.  
А он?  
Мод думает про книжки, про дядю, снова про книжки. Дядюшка так рассеян в последнее время! Почему он, всегда такой бдительный, вдруг становится таким невнимательным? Она прекрасно знает, её учитель рисования всего лишь мошенник, она же умная, её хорошо учили. А служанка? Какая же она забавная! Но пробовать правда интересно. Испытать на деле то, о чём написано в книгах из библиотеки. Что же, если тот, ради кого она годами переделывала себя, ещё не хочет, наконец, коснуться её — она протянет руку миру, посмотрит, что есть там, за пределами того, что перед другими она зовёт своей клеткой.  
Может, тогда он наконец-то протянет руку ей, пусть и чтобы остановить. Но…

Сквозняк раскидывает по полу библиотеки обрезки бумаги.  
Пустота внутри отдаётся болью.  
Он привык действовать решительно, но поступать как когда-то отец… Кристофер понял, что дрожит. Как хорошо, никто этого не увидит… Сестра… Мёртвая… Отец…  
«Я не позабочусь о ребёнке, которого она невесть от кого нагуляла! Этой девчонки никогда не было.»  
Темноволосая девочка тащит тяжеленную бадью с водой. Она улыбается. Боже! Ведь она улыбается.  
«Она есть. Её дочь. Моя племянница.»  
Девочка спотыкается, чуть не роняя бадью, переругивается с кем-то, кого он не видит, и скрывается за углом.  
«Ей не место здесь. Её дочь должна вернуться домой.»  
У девочки руки в мозолях.  
Она дерзит. Смеет дерзить ему.  
«Какая несносная нахалка!»  
Она…  
Она уж очень быстро выросла. Он так долго этого не замечал. А теперь она творит глупости и крутит с каким-то проходимцем, а он не знает, что ему делать.  
«Дай ей совершить ошибку. Дай ей шанс!»  
Она, похоже, замышляет побег.  
«И ты должен её отпустить. Она ведь не твоя собственность. Она не твоя женщина.»  
Вот за книги действительно обидно, но если такова цена — он заплатит её.  
«Заслужил.»  
Он не поступит так, как поступил отец с его сестрой. Он не может так поступить. Он присмотрит за ней и…  
Как нелепо! Но после того, что она натворила, она не вернётся, если будет считать, что здесь её накажут.  
«Нужно умереть.»  
Верно он совсем спятил.

— Вы… — его девочка так старается держать лицо, но голос срывается.  
— Слухи несколько преувеличили.  
— Вы знаете, что я не ваша племянница?  
Если она хотела его добить, у неё почти вышло. Но он вдруг чувствует невероятную лёгкость. Он поднимается из своего рабочего кресла, обходит стол и нависает над ней. Мод сглатывает. Страшно. Он видит. Кристофер прижимает её к груди. Его девочка вернулась к нему. Он так рад. Он… Наверное, он любит её. Он теперь имеет право её любить.

***  
— Знаете, я переспала с вашей племянницей.  
— Тоесть я тебя не устра... Так, погоди, а племянница где?  
— Скоро доберётся. Кстати, мне понравилось. Оба варианта. Может повторим втроём?  
— Что?!  
— Жаль.


End file.
